


No More Promises

by NaClFairy



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Character Death, F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul AU - The end is near, but Kei and Saki find a small moment of peace to reminisce about their childhood.
Relationships: Kei/Saki
Kudos: 5





	No More Promises

Clear nights like this are her favorite. Under a starry sky, Saki is free to dream. Somewhere up there, she thinks, is a life without bloodshed and her never ending hunger.

_-We both know that will never happen._

“I know, but dreaming can’t hurt, right?”

The voice in her head doesn’t respond. Maybe it’s grown tired of this pointless argument. Saki wants to think Kotori has finally given up, even though she knows that’s not true.

“Is something wrong? You seem troubled.” Kei’s voice cuts through her reverie. The way he speaks is far softer and quieter than she’s used to.

Saki shakes her head, forces herself to smile. Her fingers gently comb through his hair as he lays with his head on her lap.

For a short while, the two of them are at peace. It’s something of a miracle considering their positions in life, and Saki thanks her lucky stars for a chance to be with Kei again. She still can’t believe the boy she knew from so long ago is here. All those years, she was afraid he had forgotten about her and moved on or even found someone else.

“...I was just thinking about something.”

“Hmm?”

“When we were kids…” Her face turns a light pink. “Do you remember playing pretend? You would always tell me the same thing when we played house.”

That he would marry her for real one day. Kei chuckles and closes his eyes. Even in his current condition, he can picture it clear as day: Saki in a white wedding gown holding a bouquet of yellow flowers.

“Yes, our play weddings. I promised you we’d have a ceremony by the sea...yet all we had at the time was the fountain in the park.”

Neither of them can recall when it started, but Saki suspects she asked Kei for his hand in marriage first.

Being only children, they made do with whatever their imagination could create; every time she snuck away from Iwami’s safehouse to meet him, Kei would propose to her with a flower tied into a ring.

_-There’s no going back, Saki._

“You used to pretend I was a princess too, one kidnapped by an evil wizard.” She tries to smile, but it’s getting harder by the second. She can never stay in her fantasies too long, not when Kotori is always reminding her of their cruel reality.

“Do you still believe in this nameless knight to save you?”

For a moment, Kei’s blue eyes shift to his broken quinque, Lohengrin, laying in the sand with its bright red shards scattered all around them like fallen rose petals. The weapon is broken now; absolutely useless. He would’ve liked to leave it behind for Ginsei as thanks for helping them, but Blackcard was far too dangerous a group to face unarmed.

“Of course, Kei...of course…”

The tears she’s trying so hard to hold back start to fall.

Warm drops land on Kei’s face; they leave streaks rolling down his bloodied, torn skin.

Kotori is shaking her head at the pathetic display, but she says nothing.

“You’ve always been protecting me, ever since we met.” Her voice starts to crack and the facade falls apart. Now the ghoul’s tears fall freely, carrying all of her love for this man and bitterness towards herself.

Why had she not been born human?!

Kei’s hand reaches up to wipe away her tears.

“There’s no...need,” a coughing fit cuts him short as blood spews from his lips. “No need for tears.You’re much more beautiful smiling.”

Like ice, they grace over her skin. Even now, Kei is thinking only of her, and it hurts so much Saki thinks her heart might actually shatter.

“...stop…please stop…”

Don’t waste your strength, she wants to say. Don’t call me beautiful when you’ve seen my true self: the thing that called itself Kotori. She was a monster among monsters; cruel since birth and cursed with endless hunger that drove her feast on both humans and ghouls without any remorse.

How many of his fellow investigators met their gruesome end by her hands?! And how many times had she tried to take Kei’s life herself?

Only the soft wind and Saki’s broken sobs resound through darkness.

“Saki, do you still want a dog?”

“...what?” “

After we marry...we promised to care for a dog. One named Polaris.”

That’s right, that’s what she wanted. But what was the point of bringing that up now?

Try as he might to see that smile, Saki’s tears continue to fall. The hand on her cheek is so cold.

Distorted wails pierce through the night when she places her hand over his, laces their fingers, and feels so much warm blood smearing over everything.

_-Hurry up._

“No! Not yet! Let me stay with him a while longer…..please…”

Kei’s breathing is so faint it’s barely even there. His hands are broken and bloodied, legs cut up dozens of times over, and organs on the verge of giving out. Blood stains every inch of his body.

Saki is no better off, having drained herself completely making their escape. There’s not enough strength left in her to even call forth her kagune let alone the kakuja.

-You promised him you’d live.

“I’m sorry, Kei….I’m so sorry…”

“...don’t be.” He failed to protect her, but if Kei could make up for that failure now, if his life was the price to pay for hers, so be it.

She leans down as best she can to kiss him good-bye.

This would be the last time. No more dreams, no hope, no more promises. Saki’s humanity departs with Kei, and the ghoul Kotori eats until there is nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was inspired by the scene in the Tokyo Ghoul manga with Kaneki and Hide but it's still a little brutal for the supposed main couple of Bsts, no? I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. It was fun challenging myself to write a story where the reveal is slow and subtle, while also using two different personalities for the main character.
> 
> Just for notes: Kei was an investigator with the CCG who went rogue to protect Saki. She's a natural born one-eye ghoul with ukaku type RC cells which is a tie-in to her nickname from the game's cast. And coincidentally Kotori, AKA Little Bird, is her ravenous and cannibalistic ghoul side. Ginsei get a little mention here because he's so loyal to Kei, and Blackcard...remains as mysterious as ever.


End file.
